


13

by moonwolfdragonfox



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Iida questioning his sexuality, Other, Secrets, Volunteer Work, Work, kingdom hearts is a company, midoriya gets jealous at a guy, organization XIII are good and heros, school in the country, the shark man is a shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: i move this fanfic into here and there's one in my fanficton.net account.midoriya, lida and uraraka volunteer at a bording school for students with very much dangerous, unstable quirks and they found out how much why this school is kept a secret.





	13

**Author's Note:**

> if people said i copy this from a another account in fanfiction.net under the same name i'm the same person who wrote it.

In a large conference room nezu is sitting on front of a long table with 13 other people in black leather coats and very in size, age and hair style, 6 on one side and 6 in the other and a talk man with silver hair sitting in the other end opposite of the principal, the animal principal is in a meeting in an agency called kingdom hearts, a company where they create and builds amour, weapons and equipment for heroes and students in hero schools, they asked the principal of U.A to come. Nezu smiled and open the black folder on front of him, identical ones are on font of everyone already open and flipped though, he quickly read the first page and look up and smiled again "I see, internships?" he said.

"yes" said the silver hair man his name is Xemnas the head of kingdom hearts and leader and the group in the room, call organisation XIII, a group with a secret agenda they keep from the public, all everyone knows they are heroes and they wear identical outfits "we always do this give young heroes in support classed a chance to work here and get a feel of the company, they can even show us their projects"

"and we always look for someone to join organisation XIII, but after graduation of course education then heroics" said the man with long blonde hair name named vixen.

"I agree with you vixen, but this part about cancelation of internship near the end" asked nezu pointing to the page.

"it's just so in case a student causes damage, in danger anyone or their attitude toward how we do things here we can cancel the internship at any time but we need at least more than 6 votes to kick them out but that rarely happen, it's just there to scare them straight" said a man with blue hair and a X scare on his face Saix.

"understandable" answered nezu "so what will the students do here if I may ask?"

A woman stood up, blonde short hair antennae like strands named larxene "well they will be paired with a worker and they will be shown how everything work and work with them, build and assemble equipment, we won't let them do dangerous work, menial work. then they will be allowed the build and present their projects for consideration to sell, they will be given royals per month for how much stock we sell and consider then a place here after graduation" then she sat down

"that sound pleasing for the students" said nezu "what kind of work do you consider dangerous?"

Then a red head with tear drop tattoo under his eyes, axel stood "well anything to do with containment like radiation and explosives, they won't drive fork lifts or any vehicle, and heavy machinery and equipment they can't handle it, they can watch but not participate" then axel sat back down.

"that's sound reasonable, I would like my students in the support class to join" then the door open and a man come in with a cart with coffee and tea "are we stopping?"

"oh no, we have another meeting here after this one, any other question about the contract principal nezu" asked xemnas.

"no, shall we continue?"

Then an older man with an eye patch stood up holing a few papers staple together that name Xigbar, nezu look and it has a grey highlight word 'DRAFT' across it "well under the contract this is draft copy the contract for the students to sign, talking about the stuff we talk about, also additional things like liability, safety, the cancelation, time and date and the royals, I think we should include a page of rules and safety points" most said yes "then I got nothing to add here"

"I agree, principal nezu is it alright if some of us wonder around the school" asked a short hair man with piercing on his face dubbed Luxor.

"it's alright as long you don't disturb the students" said nezu

"thank you heard that marluxia you can't flirt with the teachers" said luxord.

"he said not to disturb the students he didn't say anything about the teachers" said marluxia, a name with pink hair "beside my eyes are on midnight"

"well if this meeting over let's set a date before the holidays and organisation XIII can come over to my school" after they date was set, the meeting was over, nezu took the file and thank everyone for letting him attend and letting the internship come to his school, as he walks outside eraser head and midnight was sitting outside.

"how was the meeting?" asked midnight

"it's gone alright" said nezu he handed eraser head the file and walk down the hall.

"when are they coming?" asked eraser head.

"in a fortnight, they promise not to disturb class, oh midnight I think marluxia has a crush on you"

"really, well I hope he like me wearing the pants" she said with a devilish smile.

"I DON'T MIND BEING YOUR PET" the three teachers turn to see marluxia waving at her.

"can we please go?" asked midnight.

Two weeks later

Homerooms started and eraser head finished roll call and normal ordeals eraser head said something everyone head turn to attention "really organisation XIII coming to U.A academy why?" shouted lida.

"they here for internship for students in the support class but they will wonder around to say hi and stuff" he said

"does that mean we can get their autograph?" asked midoriya

"don't know, ask them I don't care" then he went into his sleeping bag and lay down behind the desk "talk among yourselves now before next class" then he lay down.

"that kind of sucks, only asking kids from support class" said mineta

"well they do specialize of equipment and armour for heroes, its sound fair" said asui

"yeah but organisation XIII only group working for them they should look for heroes like us"

Kirishima walk to them and join in "well they only pick one person to replace them, I doubt they have an internship for us" he said

"I'll challenge them to a fight" yelled bakugo banging the table "they will consider me to join them after I defeated one or three of them"

"doubtful, they pick their successor and they are powerful even all might doesn't want to challenge them" said eraser head poking his head out from behind his desk, the students turn to their teacher "by themselves they are strong but as a team of three for six they are gods, all might admit he can't defeat them all together, maybe two but not all of them" then he hid behind the desk again.

As the students are talk about the news and how they are going to get for their internship, black limos drove up to the school and 13 people walk out of the car by number order.

Xemnas, Hero name: the superior, Quirk: laser blades called Ethereal Blades

Xigbar, Hero name: free shot, quirk: teleportation, Weapon of choice: arrow guns.

Xaldin, hero name: whirlwind lancer, Quirk: wind control Weapon of choice: 6 lances

Vexen, hero name: the academic, Quirk: ice, Weapon of choice: shield.

Lexaeus, Hero name: silent strongmen, quirk: levitating rocks and stones; weapon of choice, Axe sword.

Zexion, Hero name: schemer, quirk: illusions, weapon of choice: lexicon.

Saix, hero name: diviner, quirk: gains strength and rage from moon light, weapon of choice: claymore

Axel, Hero name: wild fire, Quirk: fire, weapon of choice: chakrams

Demyx, Hero name: midnight musician, quirk: manipulate any form of water, weapon of choice: sitar

Luxord, hero name: the gambler, quirk: time manipulation, Weapon of choice: cards

Marluxia, hero name: graceful assassin, quirk: grows roses on any surface, weapon of choice: scythe.

Larxene, hero name: savage nymph, Quirk: lighting, weapon of choice: 6 knives

Roxas the last member, his hero name: light blade, quirk: light, weapon of choice: keyblade (key shape blade)

"man, this place looks small, last time I was here" said Roxas, walking towards the door.

"well you graduated here last year" said axel, he looks at the tall building squinting from the light "and do you think the girls will ask you out on a date?"

"most likely, they always thought if you date a guy in organization you'll be part of one, I hate it when Xigbar spread that rumour around" said Roxas

"sorry but how do I get the girls over me?" said Xigbar walking pass them "we're splitting up guess how got Demyx and luxord" then the others started to go into different direction "you two" then he left with the other.

"well let's go, I want to make more music in private" said Demyx putting his sitar on his back, they walk inside and passing classroom, most asked for autograph, questions and girls ask Roxas out on a date and he continuously turn them down, asked Demyx to sing a new sing from his album, luxord offered teachers a game of poker and axel just said hi and answer question, the entered a training class and offered hints and clues and lectures. And at one-point present mic and Demyx have a sing off and the class picked Demyx as the winner then present mic said he fail the class if they don't pick him, but they still pick Demyx, they passed other members and the exchange a few words before they went to the support classes. It's now lunch and they are on the roof, axel light a cigarette as he leans into the railing, Roxas sitting next to him, Demyx strum strings on his sitar and luxord played solitaire.

"I can't believe these kids here, I feel like they are in competition with each other and trying to get to the top" said axel taking another puff.

"when I was here, I was in the hero course and I was blamed for everything in team and/or single test we ever done because of my quirk" said Roxas, then he looked up at axel "can you stop that you said your quitting?"

"I am, I'm relapsing two day ago, I go once a day, today here's mine, I thought I could go through the day without one?"

They continue to talk then they heard the door open and there are three students, two boys and a young girl and they look at the four members.

"oh my god it's the gambler, light blade, the midnight musician and wild fire" said one boy, a green haired boy.

midoriya, lida and uraraka, stare at awe "sir sorry about this, we wanted to eat in fresh air, we shall leave" said lida.

"no don't, stay" said luxord "axel stop smoking, Demyx play something nice for the young lady and Roxas ask her on a date" uraraka and Roxas blushed and they sat down, axel drop his smoke and step on it hard, the three students pulled out their lunch and started eating.

"Mr gambler?" asked lida

"luxord is okay kid" said luxord continuing his game.

"I have a question about you hero name, most heroes name them after their quirk or personality, how come you didn't only about your 'hobbies'"

"well, kids I'm going to tell you about my life"

"keep it short and PG" said Roxas.

"when I was a kid, I travel a year into the future and that's when I know my quirk is time traveling, my family was happy to see me and said I was gone for a year, I learn and control my quirk, I travel only an hour or less when I was 15 my father gambled everything away and he left, I wanted to get the money back then I tried something against going forward"

"and what's that?" asked midoriya

"going back kid, back, I travel back a few times, sometime so stop things from happening or see what I missed so I started to gamble I lose on purpose and lean how to win, soon I got the 300.000$ back and I gamble for surprise"

"Hench the gambler" answered midoriya "and hecouldseehowvilliansfightandtravelbackand…." And he started to mutter.

"is he okay?" asked Roxas.

"sorry, I often do that, so you really travelled a year?"

"yes, but I get super sick, fever, migraines, motion sickness even though I'm standing still, nose bleed so I must limit myself, then I join organisation XIII replacing number 10 then I use my quirk to see the fight and help my team to fight and win" then he picks up his cards, and stood up "Demyx, tell them how you started in life axel won't share because of shit and events and Roxas just joined last year"

"okay well, my quirk water manipulation, my mother married to a musician and my older brother has a sonic screen quirk like my biological dad, but with me I got water so he made me learn different types of string instrument and my fav is the sitar but my mother hate it that he was so tough with me, I hate it too, then he hit us, so she got a divorce with help with my rich grandpa and took me with her away to another city and she remarried to a nice guy, dad owns a music studio, he and my mum have a daughter, my half-sister Lucy, she's quirkless but she didn't care, she and I play music and I shared my first and second album with her" he said

"wow, that's so nice of you" said lida "you done so much for your sibling"

"every older brother would do anything for their younger sibling" he smiled and played a classic song from his early album, the song felt sad and emotional "then one day when I was with my family I saw biological dad and my brother again by they became villains, mum got hurt, dad protected Lucy, my biological dad and henry want me to join them, I refused and they got mad, they hurt a lot of people and no hero was a match for them, then I fought them, it's hard they course they were once family but I stop them, XIII then ask me to join and I did, I'm mainly use for support but I don't mind" said Demyx.

Then the bell rang "well, we have to go nice to meet you all" said lida

"wait what class are you kids in, we want to see" said axel

"class 1-A" said midoriya

"really? Top class? Who is your homeroom teacher?" asked Roxas.

"eraser head" they all answered, then Roxas groaned in anger and announce, "do you really hate him?" asked midoriya.

"yes, I hated him, he keeps antagonise me because of my quirk" he said, "my quirk, anything I hold it will turn to light Hench light blade, I'm a good swordsman but most of the time I can still hear him doubting me"

The three left them alone and hurried back to their class room they arrived with a few seconds to spare then midoriya took out a separate book and he started to write what Demyx and luxord told them, he only took key points in their story and devise a theory how they fight because they travel the world and there is hardly any video in the new or online showing how they fight so he guess how they fight, he even have a couple of Demyx albums, and if he play a game against luxord he would defiantly lose, an hour pass and there was knock at the door.

The door open and there is axel, Roxas, Demyx and luxord walk through the door "hay so this is class 1-A?" said axel, everyone gasped and at awe "sorry we just come here to say hi and probably autographs" then they walk in and everyone handed then things they wanted to sign, they asked question that they gave vague answers to them, it wasn't even five minutes when bakugo stood up from his seat and yelled "I CHALLAGE YOU TO A FIGHT"

The four members look at him confused and the other look at him thinking 'are you serious'

"what?" said axel

"FIGHT ME AND I'LL MURDER YOU ALL" he yelled again "OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW AND I'LL FIGHT YOU ALL"

"kid sorry no but I rather hear frog girl life sorry then fight you" said Demyx, asui was please on what he said, midoriya look up at luxord and notice his eyes and they are glowing, axel and Roxas notice too.

As aizawa try to calm bakugo down luxords lean to the others and whispered which izuku overheard " _guy if we don't fight him, he's going to HQ after school and when yell outside to fight us, security tried to stop him and the heroes got involve and the school, they expel him and he be a villain"_ izuku eyes widen at what luxord said, it must be true, he must have lived through this day and years later he saw what become of bakugo " _let's just fight him"_

"k, kid you got your wish but its Roxas you going to fight" said axel, Roxas spun his head around to the man.

"NO, I WANT TO FIGHT ALL OF YOU" yelled bakugo,

"fine but one on one, come let's go outside" then the class went outside and aizawa was ignored and he doesn't care but the principal will give him a talking to so he run to them.

Outside in the open area bakugo is in his heroes' costume and bragging how he's going to win and Roxas with his blade in both hands dimly, axel drew a large circle around the two and explained the rules while the class is sitting on the side line with their cameras out filming even lida said its inappropriate and the other members watch and waited.

"luxord did you travel back and saw what bakugo going to do?" asked lida

"yes, and if we don't fight him, he's just going to get himself expelled and I don't want that for a student like him, I saw him fight outside HQ in the other time line, he's good but his temper one day he's going to do something stupid and regret it" said luxord

"I hope light blade will be okay against kaachan" said midoriya

"you mean kaachan will be okay against Roxas" said Demyx.

"…and anything goes" said axel

the fight started, bakugo strike first but Roxas countered and hit bakugo in the stomach and move back to the edge of the line, growled in anger and he strike again and hit Roxas in the chest, he smiled and right before Roxas set out of the circle a bright light appeared from Roxas and bakugo went blind, he couldn't see anything. then he felt something around his arms and pulled back, bakugo anger grow over his limit and he started blasting anything around him, he keeps hitting nothing then his sight comes back. He rubs his eyes and saw Roxas on front of him then he looks around and saw he is out of the circle.

"I won, can we go now?" said Roxas he put away his swords and he turn to his team mates.

"NO, YOU CHEATED" yelled bakugo he walks up to the youngest member "YOU BLINDED ME"

"the rule was to push the other out of the circle and anything goes and I won, now stop this" said Roxas he turns his friends.

Bakugo anger grow and he let his quirk build up in his hands and he dashed towards the member, then eraser head summon his quirk and lashed out his bandages around bakugo arms, torso, and legs, restraining him.

"MR KATSKUI BAKUGO, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING?" everyone to see principal Nezu and Organization XIII leader Xemnas at the sidelines, as the little principal walk over the in trouble student, everyone stood and grew anxious if they are going to be in trouble, because they also wanted to see the fight but more so for the homeroom teacher since he's their responsibility "Mr Bakugo will win please explain why are you in your costume and not in proper school uniform and fighting Number 13?" said nezu in a stern voice like he going to hit him on the head.

"because I want to fight them" he whispered, hopping nezu couldn't hear, but with the principal dog ear he heard the sentence.

"you want to fight them, young man they are guest not your sparring partners"

"actually, principal nezu if I could explain" they turn to luxord, he cleared his throat and spoke "I look ahead in the time line if we didn't fight him, he gone to our headquarters and demanded to fight us, then when security try and move him on the attack and heroes arrive and he hospitalized two people and you expel him from school, that's why I said we should fight him, now you just give him detention for a few weeks then expulsion"

"really?" said nezu, he thought for a bit "everyone goes back to class and I'll be there in a few moments, I just need to talk with them men" then the student left and went back into class.

The day ended rough, principal nezu punished class 1-A by making them clean 1-B classroom for not trying to stop the fight, and bakugo was given 3 weeks detention for in instigation of the fight, two hours passed and midoriya, uraraka and lida are walking down to town together "I can't believe we cleaned 1-B class, they just made fun of us and keep throwing trash" said uraraka.

"at least principal nezu move them on' said lida, as they reached the road there they saw the members going into the limousines, "they must have picked out students for the internship"

"well at lest we met some member and their leader" said midoriya, he looks around and saw Demyx wave them over, the three walks over to see him "midnight musician, is there anything you wanted?"

"actually, I just going to say this…..." he handed them a sheet of paper each "…. volunteer here and we meet again" the he went into the fancy car and drove off; the three students look at the flyer given to them and it read.

 _student volunteer wanted_  
for housing school  
have fun and help  
school credit earns here  
Number: .XXX  
email. XXXXXXX  
Website: .JP

"volunteer service?" they question "maybe the midnight musician volunteer here, we should have a look" said uraraka.

"or know someone there, but still we should it's a good way to give to the community" said lida.

"you're sure it not for the school credit" said midoriya.

At home, izuku look online for the housing school, it looks like an orphanage and a school in one called  _Zemunasu private housing school,_ izuku look though it is like it is, a school but instead of hundreds of students its around 20 to 40 students allowed. UA high is a tough school, their criteria is posted on like even most school website but this school doesn't post it, only standard subject and the location of the school is all the way in the country and hour away, he looks found the volunteer page, asking for students to come during the upcoming school holidays, the program let them stay in the school and do the program for the entire holiday.

"you're thinking of applying?" asked his mother, izuku jumped from the computer, startled because his didn't know his mother was watching him.

"mum please don't"

"oh sorry, but are you applying? Because it will look good for agencies" she said.

"really, it just said here I just play with small kids and teach them, teach them what?" he said worryingly.

"well I think you should apply those kids would like to see students from UA high school, anything could happen and I don't want you home alone doing nothing and training" she said then she left the room. The young boy looks at the website again and sighed then like everything is going to him he got a call from All Might.

"hello All Might"

"you midoriya the teacher are going around saying one of your classmates fought light blade, it's that true?" he asked

"yes, kaachan provoke them and the gambler said if they don't fight him, he's going to get expelled, but he just got a few weeks detention, why did you ask?" he question.

"oh, because it was stupid move, they train like hell and beyond to become members, actually I was offered a chair when one of them was about to retire" said all might.

"REALLY?!WHYDIDYOUTURNITDOWN?WASITBECOUSE…..."

"STOP TALKING!" midoriya stop "it's because I don't want to also I was second choice"

"really?! who was first choice" asked midoriya.

"the schemer was first choice, anyway I'm getting distracted I saw midnight musician give you and your friends something what is it? Is it a threat? I heard he dose those" asked All Might.

"no, it's a flyer to volunteer at a housing school called  _Zemunasu private housing school_ I don't know why?" silence echoed, All Might didn't answer "All Might?"

"go there, it's a place where they need anyone I didn't do it because of the owner scared the living life out of me but go there, that place will be good training, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow" then the hanged up. Izuku became more confused and worried, All Might have said is a good place to train, he could hurt the kids there. He looks at the page on the screen again and filled out the form, if all might said it's a place to train he should trust him.

Days passed and midoriya, uraraka and lida applied for the volunteer service and they were given days and time to come in what to bring and what not to bring, uraraka said she wanted to do it so she can get into good agency and her parents made her, lida applied for the credit for school. In school, they talk about what they might make them do in the school or what they could do, Then the day come, the first day of the holidays, the travelled in the train together after saying goodbye to their family and friends, they are dress in casual clothes bags by their feet and phones in hand, they travelled passing cities, towns and then fields and farm till their stop and they left the train. As they step onto the platform the walk off the station and Lida left to get drinks for everyone he spotted a small convenience store near them, he paid and return, they sat back down on a bench with their bags next to them.

"wow this place looks big" said uraraka, she places her drink next to her and rummage through her handbag and pulled out the papers "the paper said someone will come to get us"

"well maybe they are late" said lida "I think they might have gotten the time wrong"

"is the car that's met to come is a normal car or a bus?" asked midoriya, finishing his drink.

"I don't know why?"

"because there's a small bus parking" he pointed, they look and saw a small bus pulling up, a man with short blonde hair poke out, he looks around in his mid-30's stubble on his chin.

"are you the kids from UA high?" he asked, they nodded "okay come on in" the stood up and walk to the bus, they place their bags in the back of the bus and the sat on the front "it's so nice to see all of you here and help out with the kids, oh yes my name is gin, just gin, I'm the bus driver/caretaker at Zemunasu" said gin, they drove and left the small town.

"excuse me but what is this place, the website never said what it is" said midoriya.

"well this Zemunasu is a house school for students with extreme and dangerous quirks"

"really?" said lida "we hear of powerful quirks but not dangerous"

"well it's a really good place they custom made their rooms for them so they don't hurt themselves, actually I was one of their first students here, my quirk killed my mother at birth also the doctor, then when the school open when I was 10 my quirk been hurting people and I had very little control then they help me out, now I'm in control, these kids need it" said gin

"what was your quirk?" asked uraraka

"radiation" he answered, he stops at a red light and turn back to the kids but the quickly move to the back except midoriya, he just look surprised his friend did pull him back with them "don't worry I'm not radioactive now, but these kids have some control, during the holidays most of the kids with initial control of their quirks are allowed to go home to their family, but only the one with no control stay, their family can come over to see them but not for long because of their jobs and responsibility, usually the owner of the school and his team come over and hang out with these kids but they got an internship at kingdom hearts and some have to be there I know the boss will be here in two day the kids love him" then they reached a large building, with a low stone fence and a house in the back between a large yard, a garden and the side, court with nets and kids playing basketball.

"wow is this place?" asked lida

"Zemunasu kids" said gin he drove up and parked the bus, he left the bus and waited for the three to grab their bags and walking out of the bus, he locks the bus up and they walk into the school.

the school look normal, they walk down the hall till they reached a large room almost like a teacher lounge where there are three people, one is an old lady with her grey hair tied up in a bun, reading a book and a lizard tail behind her, a middle age man about the same age as gin but he looks American, dark hair glasses and a slime build and another woman, young in her twenties red hair, looking at her laptop.

"hay guys these are the kids volunteering here, guys the old lady is sakura, sweet gal, English to history, mat palmer from America science and maths, and ren reiko she is the sport teacher and homeroom teacher, there's another teacher he a mix of everything but he's in Tokyo with his family" said gin.

They wave and the other teachers wave back the red head stood up and walks pass them, gin then lead them to their rooms, they walk pass rooms till they reached the backyard and there they saw some of the kids there, the kids stop and look at the new people, they very in age and size, then they was lead to a different building, it's like the one they saw from the bus but it's different, gin took them in and inside are bedrooms with the names of teacher on the door, the bus driver lead lida and midoriya to share a room inside is a two single beds, two desk and a two draws and in uraraka room is the same but in the singular area. Gin left them alone to get settled in and comfortable.

Hours passed and everyone put their clothes away and bag away under their beds, they left to meet up with the teacher then gin sat them down and talk to them "okay the school have three building the one you're staying in is the teacher building, and other one is the students building, if you see some of the rooms different his for their and our protection and this is the school itself" said gin, they nodded and lida write everything down "breakfast if from 9 to 11, lunch 12 to 1 and dinner is always at 6:30, the kids can do whatever they want but weekend the teachers take them to town and they just do whatever, park, shops anything, but most of the students have some social problems to just go up to them and try and get them out of their shell"

"sir-"asked uraraka.

"just gin kid"

"gin what if the children use their quirks or the got hurt because of it" she asked.

"that rarely happens but if that happens use first aid and keep them calm, okay" uraraka nodded "okay, everyone in town knows about this school and what we do so it shouldn't happen, some of the kids do have to train to control their quirk so join them and it could help them more"

"gin I got to ask" said midoriya.

"yes?"

"you said the owner and his team usually come here who do you mean?"

"organization XIII" he answered and the three students jaw hit the floor and lida drop his pen "what?"

"you mean organization XIII own this place?" said uraraka "how? Why?"

"oh I remember when young master Xemnas opens this place" they turn to see the old lady sakura, she sat down next to them and give a little cough and spoke "master Xemnas actually lived here when he was a young boy, he turn this nice place into a school when his father died years ago, he asked me a small time tutor to become a teacher here, he started organization XIII so they can wonder around the country then the world looking for young youths with uncontrollable quirks and bring them here and help them, this team always help everyone here, the reason for the secrets is because when this place open up the government wanted the kids to become weapons for the them" the every gave an almost unbelievable face. "master Xemnas decline the offer and said it their life, this place its small but it works, I remember every student that come here and became strong and smart, you three should go outside and meet these kids" then midoriya, lida and uraraka stood up and walk outside, and walk outside and into the yard and they saw six kids playing three on three basketball.

three of them look the same, exactly the same triplets, then two of the trio faded and the boy just yelled 'FUCK!' he's tall with short black hair and blue eyes, the three think he must have the same cloning quirks like ectoplasm, two kids in primary school, one stand out almost like demon, large goat like horns, mix of purple and red fur, and knife like claws and a dog tail and feet and next to him is a girl about his age has white hair and mist cover eyes and elf like ear and the last one is a girl almost the same age and Hight of uraraka, but black hair and nothing seem to stand her out.

everyone looks at them like and shifted their body like they are about to run "err my name is Izuku midoriya" he realised there are four students here, it seems weird to get three students from UA to come over when there are four caretakers here.

"I know how you all are, Ochaco Uraraka and tenya Lida, I'm xion, the senior here" then she throws the ball to the horn boy and pulled out something in her pocket and in her hand, is bracelet woven bracelets "here wear them" midoriya took then and put his on and gave the other theirs, in closer inspection the woven bracelet its woven with string, leather and hair? "don't play with the hair, my quirk will make you forget me"

"sorry?" asked lida inspecting the bracelet.

"my quirk, people forget about me when no one looking at me, they completely forget, even if I live with anyone for a year they will think I am a stranger the hair is my DNA as long you have it you don't forget me" said Xion, then she gesture the kids to introduce themselves, they are hesitance and just shrugged "okay the boy you saw with the clones, he's actually a triplet, his name is Kenta, his brothers is ken and ta, I know odd" then kenta run off the court and off somewhere " the girl is Mizuki, she is blind but he can see with her other senses, her quirk is earth, she bend the earth to her will, we don't with other minerals for now rock and dirt and the purple fuzzball is-" before she answer the horn boy lunged at her, they dodge him and he stood up with anger and pride almost like a friend of theirs in class.

"MY NAME IS KEMONO, DON'T YOU FORGET IT YOU BOZOS, I AM YOUR DOOM" yelled Kemono.

"his name mean beast" said lida.

"SO, WHAT, I AM YOUR DOOM FOUR EYES, FEAR ME AND I SURE KILL YOU ALL"

"kem, don't yell at him, he's going to be here for a while no name calling" then kemono held his breath kicked the floor and waving his arms around like the child he is "1,2,3 go" Xion said the numbers really fast and snapped her fingers then the small boy let go of his breath and run into the student dorm on all four like an animal "sorry he has a temper, anyway welcome we could go to my room and talk" they nodded, Xion grab Mizuki by the hand and they walk into the dorms, it's almost like and a small apartment complex, Xion room is the middle, inside her room is like any room but there is a mirror with post sticker around the frame, and her bed covers are Butterflies, they sat on the floor and the white girl on the bed.

"Xion I'm curious how does your quirk work I never hear a quirk like that" asked midoriya.

"well let just say my quirk is always on and I'm here to learn how to turn it off, without those bracelets the second you look away from me you forget me, it hurt's sometime, I'm an orphan, I know my parents are alive but they don't know me, how mess up that is" said Xion, everyone felt sorry for here, not being able to be with her family "then I found Roxas and turns out we are cousins he help himself and try to remember me then we found out about my DNA Hench the bracelets, tattoos work but as long you have my blood in the ink" that was gross even they her standard.

"wow, I never thought your quirk would work like that, now I feel sorry for you" said uraraka.

"don't be, I did have fun with it, shoplifting lollies and sleeping in high end hotels" she laughed, the others chuckled nervously thinking 'she could have been the greatest thief without the world knowing'

Midoriya look around and saw Muzuki sitting on the bed looking pass them "Muzuki are you alright?" he questions,

"I'm okay, just get used to the feel of strangers"

"feel?"

"yes, I feel"

"she's a weird one" said Xion "when we first saw the earth move with her like a magnet she even made herself a little cave for herself, but the teacher don't like that she only aloud there for the summer, it's too hot in the rooms"

"and I like to move the dirt like think, hit that guy and the dirt like hit them, and think hit that guy with a rock, rock hit him" said muzuki "I also feel everything around me, like animals then wind and movement, I feel everything" then she got up and walk out the room "I have to go I feel blind when I'm not on the ground" they watcher leave the room.

"wow everyone here is good but I don't see why your all here, it looks like you all in control of your quirks" said lida but when he finished his sentence the earth shifted and they went outside and saw the earth and rock around Muzuki move around her and following her as she walk into the main building, they look back at Xion and back outside "okay I see how she dangerous"

"the farmers ask her turn over the earth, she's really good at it, but most of the time she doesn't know she does it and most of us have to remind her to concentrate on her quirk but she's an air head" said Xion.

"okay but that kemono looks okay he just have a temper" said midoriya.

"actually he's appearance is part of his quirk, if real quirk it's called rage, his strength grows whenever his anger grew, he's still here because of his temper, he's here because I think in his old home he did some property damage, I'm not sure you have to ask and kenta quirk is troubling him from birth, from what I heard from the teacher, he actually once a triplet in the womb but he ate them and his quirk create them, and I'm being for real the clones have real personality" she said "he's here because he needed help to develop his quirk, his other brother sometime take over like a split personality"

"really wow, I never really thought quirks could hurt themselves" said midoriya,

"oh yes there someone else you should meet his quirk is interesting" then got out of Xion room and went to the room next to here and in the room there is another boy, red head, he looks like a high schooler and he's in a hospital bed with an IV hooked up to his arm, his is pale and almost look like skin and bones "this is Shou, his quirk Astral projection, right now he could be here or outside or to be truthful at UA getting lesson" she said then she walk next to him and hover her face over his ear "Shou wake up" yelled Xion the jumped back at the volume of her voice, then Shou eyes move and his eyes open and he look at the others.

"I got bored" he said, he sat up and unhook himself "I'm going for a walk" then he got out of his bed and walk to his draw.

"why is he here?" said uraraka.

"my quirk uses my metabolism faster, I'm here because my body abuse my metabolism and eat away my muscles and I dose off using my quirk unknowingly" he said he then walk out of room with clothes then he stops at the door "your cute" uraraka blushed and she cover he face thinking the same thing "I meant glasses" then he left, lida blushed then everyone looks at him like he the one Shou pick him.

"Shou gay, he told me he's sneak into locker room in different schools" then everyone left his room.

"so that's everyone here, I'm going to the library and get some book, get settled and have fun here, everyone going to get close to you soon, maybe Shou will get know you lida" then Xion left.

"I really hope we could help?" said midoriya "at least we could have fun while we're here"

 

 

* * *

Two days passed and they have very little connections with the others they are okay with Xion and Shou but the other kept their distance, kemono keep walking up to them saying he's going to bite their heads off then the teacher talk to him about his temper and rage, during the two day they found out the school is not on the power grid, that gin uses his radiation to power the school for four months at a time, sakura was once a hero called the lizard, a small time hero she retired when she gotten married and have her first child who works at a preschool, kenta sometime switches with his brothers for control, and lida was scared to go to sleep when he saw Shou in his dream trying to be seductive to him.

_**Now they wished they could go home now.** _

now they are outside with Xion eating chocolates, midoriya is writing in his book about everybody and their quirk, lida rubbed his eyes because of his lack of sleep because of Shou visits his dreams, Uraraka tired with help with the teachers, everyone is tired "look two days here is rough, it took me a week to get used to everything I think all of us, Shou go for a walk" then she stood up "I'll get whoever want to join and don't worry lida, Shou has to stay and get more body fat" then she walks off.

"I hope so" said lida "I can't take him, I need something to do something, maybe get a dream catcher?" he rubbed his eyes and took out his phone and look at the time "I think I Should stay and try and sleep"

"tenya that's a good idea, tomorrow we're all going to town" said midoriya, then Xion walked back with kemono and Muzuki.

"kenta wants to stay and play with his brothers" she said "come on lets go to the lake we haven't seen Thanatos in a while" she said, lida explained himself and left to his room, they all started to walk, they went to a steel gate and walk a dirt path into a field of tall grass, kemono stood out being purple and red, he was ridged and walking straight like he's holding back "go on run, I know you need it" said Xion waving her hands off into the field, then the purple and red boy jump into the field on all four and started to run faster than the normal person.

"wow he's fast" said midoriya, "I never thought he's like that"

"he lived in the city before he came here, he came here because he was angry and started picking fights with anyone, I think he hated there because he couldn't do this" they all look at him smiling and for once being happy "maybe he's born a wild boy or something but after his first year when he heard about the going home part he waited for his parents all day and night, when they didn't come because of his temper, he lost it"

"that's so sad" said Uraraka

"yes, even though next years he's going to high school he wanted to UA" then the two looks at Xion with disbelief "what? How old do you guys thing he is?"

"like 7 or 9" said midoriya

"he's 14, yes he's short but he's late for a growth spurt"

"what is he going to do in UA?" he asked.

"he said support or general study but I defiantly know he going to be pushed to the hero class he said he's to Couse trouble if he did" then they turn towards a lake, so large you can't see the other side of the it "we're here"

The lake has a small beach they walked to, muzuki used her quirk and created a dock and started to run back and forth the beach with the sand following here like puppies following their mother.

"Xion I got a question?" asked uraraka, Xion look at her with a smile "you said you already know our name, but how?"

"oh that I was at UA and met you guys but my quirk is you know" the two look at her with confusion, they remember her quirk is forget "Roxas brought me with him and I met you guys when you found him and axel, I just stood still, you guys said hello to me a few time then I stood behind you guys because I got annoyed with repeated hellos, then when Roxas fought that hot head like kemono, when he flash that light I pushed him out of the circle" midoriya looked scared if kaachan found out about this he will lose it " then I gave Demyx that flyer to give you and here we are"

"really wow I never thought you were there, I'm sorry if we couldn't remember you" said Uraraka

"it's okay" they look out and saw kemono wagging his tail "is he coming?"

"who is?" they asked in unison, then the water lifted and what is merges is a tall buff, shark person,, with white scar covered his grey skin, fins on his arms, legs and back, a tail "who is he?" they asked again.

"guys this is Thanatos" Thanatos look at the two new people, he is taller then all might, he lean down and inhale their sent, he make a grumble and turn around and walk to dock Mizuki made and sat down with his legs in the water, flicking his tail "he's a tough brute, but gentle, believe it or not he's a fish with a quirk, the only way you taking to him is in a rhythming matter, make sure you don't blabber" the two look over and Xion held midoriya hand his face turned red and pulled to the great white shark "hay big fellow, say hello"

The shark turns his head and look up and down at midoriya "hello boy of green" he said with smooth young voice "what's your name young teen?"

Midoriya smiled trying to think of a rhyme, then one came like lights switching "izuku midoriya, a first year's student I might say, I am here on, ….err…umm, the bay" he smiled, the shark smile with delight.

"green midoriya I like it, come close and have a sit for a bit" he gestures, midoriya sat down "why did you wonder to my turf, I know it's not to see the surf" he said

"It's nice to see you on this day, err...how did you get here from the sea, over there you could have been free?" he asked, the shark look back and they the girls, they sat down next to him the great white cleared his throat and started to sing.

" _free I am in this lake, the story you all going to hear will sound half baked, back in the ocean with everything wide and wild, I rule with style, no scars, no fear, from Australia to Japan's water to have sea food slaughter, once day I swan with might and fright I saw a little girl splashing and crying I grab her and took her to the wooden wharf deck, everyone saw me and I knew everything going to heck, heroes came to fight me, each pow and punch, cut and bruise I suffer but I'm more gruffer, no sight of winning I had to flee all they think I'm in a killing spree, my mug on the screen in land, I need to find water before I get a tan._

 _I ran and ran till the song fond me he showed his strings to where I belong"_  he said he the use a clawed finger on the rock and scrap it into a  _sitar "he showed me this place is home I once visit Rome I love the water but it mess, I clean and throw out, you would not believe the day's just guess, now clean and clear the fish return and mix of fish and algae I eat I live here in peace, he come with gift of the world, I now know my sweet dream world"_  then he stood up and look at midoriya  _"and you, I smell life and power passing in your blood, do not let your body flood"_  then he picked midoriya up and hover him over the water  _"be the river, make it flow its pace, never make it haste"_

then he drops him in the water and jump in too. Midoriya popped out of the water puffing and panting at the surprise he looks around and grab the stone dock, Xion and uraraka grab his arms and pulled him out.

"what on earth was he saying about life and power life, let it flow not flood? What does that mean?" asked Xion, they pulled him out and he is shivering, hugging himself "we Should go back and get you in dry clothes"

"y-y-yes, we s-s-Should" he said, they look back and saw Thanatos head poked out.

"pace don't haste young one, one to share, one to all, piece of a god in you" midoriya mind pinged, one for all, does he know? "true I might know what it is, but I live long that is my quirk, it works it well my body it is work, go home the rain is coming go now see you soon go and go get balloon" then sank down with his fin showing and started to move away, everyone started the walk back to the school along the way midoriya thinks, did Thanatos know about one for all? Or guessed? He wondered about everything about Thanatos, and what he said, dose he let his quirk flow instead of microwave it. As everyone reached the gate, gin saw them and he help midoriya into his room and the green hair boy change into different clothes.

An hour later lida woke up and hear everything from Xion "wow, I never thought sharks have quirks, a humanoid quirk at that and he rhymes, what he like?" he asked

"odd but he like he can feel everything" said midoriya talking to tenya.

"sharks are world greatest hunters I think he could sense quirks in people, maybe he felt your quirk, either way I slept fantastic, no Shou and no nightmares of him, know I want to see this guy what does he mean is going to rain look outside" he pointed to the window but instead of sunlight and blue sky, its grey clouds filled the sky and ominous winds passing by "I fell asleep too long" then there is a knocked at the door and midoriya open the door and there is axel.

"hay I heard you guys are here?"

"axel I thought organisation XIII is doing the internship?" said midoriya

"na, I left with Roxas, he's seeing Xion and I'm seeing if you guys going to eat dinner?" said axel, the agree and they left the room, when they reached the dining hall they all sat together with the girls and started eating, the teacher are sitting on another table eating the same thing.

As they ate the three UA students listen to axel stories/ mission he has done and Roxas just corrected him in most part of them, like instead of saving a park full of families form a park fire but is was a small fire axel dose down with his quirk. The students told them about their time and Roxas mention the sport festival to them and he wanted to go and see it but they had a retreat in a famous hot spring inn. They ate and talk for an hour, and midoriya feels like organisation XIII is not what people say they are, everyone heard rumours about them, not just good one, bad one too, dinner has finished and the two members left to their rooms on the top floor of the school.

"wow, I never thought everyone here is so amazing" said lida "we Should invite then to come to town tomorrow" then he started to walk to the stairs.

"lida, they haven't time to relax, let's leave them to do their own thing" said Xion trying to stop them.

"but they are our mentors here and we must learn all we can, beside I'm just asking" lida then run up the stairs and left to the top floor. On the top floor lida look at the doors and they have numbers on them, he walked down the hall passing numbered door indicating how's room is how's then when lida reached door number VIII, he grabs on to the handle and knocked the door softly "ready for the entrance" said axel muffled though the door, then tenya open the wooden door. Within the room everything is white, tenya sees one bed with two people on it, Roxas and axel are both naked on the bed, Roxas is on all four with his ass in the air and head stuff in the pillow and axel on his knees hovering the body, the look back to see the teen "GET OUT" yelled axel, tenya close the door hard and walk out of the room and floor and to the other.

His friends walk to him and saw the stone-cold terror on his face "oh god, did you see it" said Xion, he nodded "you never do that, I got them to forget because of my quirk, I told you not to go, but you go"

"I'm sorry" he said then Xion phone ping and she took her phone out and there is a message from Roxas.

_Your friend murders the mood_

"Roxas said you killed the mood" said Xion, then she put the phone back in her pocket.

"I think we Should go rest now, so much happen today" said midoriya, then each and every one left and started to do their own thing, then when night falls the girls are having a sleep over and the two boys are in their, tenya in his bed staring up at the ceiling contemplating and midoriya writing in his book "are you going to stay like this for the rest of the trip"

"I'm sorry but I can't believe I burst into their room like that" he said turning to his side and looking his friend "I never thought light blade and wild fire are in a homosexual relationship, I thought they were very good best friends?"

"well anyone can live in a gay relationship" said midoriya.

"I know but they just seen so normal when we met them"

"well everyone knows the graceful assassin is pansexual when the media found out about his multiple partners, you never really know, anyone you know could be gay" said midoriya, he turns off his lamp and walked to and in his bed.

"maybe, but seeing this and Shou having a crush on me I don't know what to think?"

"we Should rest it's going to be a long day" said midoriya, he closes his eyes and snuggle in his sheets

"what if I'm gay and I don't know about it?!" midoriya open his eyes again and move his eyes to his worrying friend

"it's a life choice, if you have interest in men then you re gay but to my knowledge you have no interest in any one, just go to sleep" he said again with a yawn.

Morning arrived and everyone is up, showered, dressed and waiting for gin the bring the bus, Shou , kemono and muzuki are there, with the three students next to them, today everyone going to town for a day out and lunch out too, as the bus drive up next to them, they gone in, one by one, Shou sat next to tenya, muzuki sat next to uraraka and kemono is next to midoriya, gin drove and they talked "…then Vexen wanted me to come over to his lab an help him with an experiment, he never told me he needed radiation….."

"…..then I went into the dreams of midnight, man he has some not so vanilla dreams, I got out of there fast and I floated to endeavours agency and I saw a few heroes doing a bit of gambling without the head man present….."

"…. then when the farmers said I was fantastic helper for turning over the earth, he's going pay me but silence strongman told me not to accept money from strangers but I told him I earned it and he said…."

As they talked gin look forwards then he stops interruptedly and he open the door and step out "Xigbar, Larxene when did you get here?" midoriya look out and saw free shot and savage nymph walking in the side of the road in civilian clothes, Xigbar in long tight pants, button up blue shirt and a decorative eye patch. And larxene she in a punk rock style, with chains, cuffs, and tear black pants and singlet "axel and Roxas are at the school are you guys going there?"

"nah, Xigbar wants to teleport at school but I want to walk we did half way, going to town with the kids?" asked larxene "wait is kem inside, KEM!?" then the little beast pop his head out of the window.

"LARXENE LETS FIGHT WHEN WE GET BACK?" he yelled with stoic

"WE DO MORE THEN FIGHT WE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING" she yelled now midoriya, lida, uraraka know how kemono manage his personality "hay let me come in, I want to shop too" gin step back to let larxene in.

"Xigbar are you coming in?"

"nah, I'll see you there" then he was covered with blackish purplish aura consuming him then disappeared, Midoriya eye widen with amazement seeing free shot teleport, he never seen anyone with a quirk like that, it's very rare to see. The drive to town is short, gin parked near the train station, everyone left the bus to do their own thing, tenya, Shou and muzuki went together one direction, kemono went with larxene and midoriya, uraraka went together.

Along the walk midoriya realised he's alone with a girl, he look around too realised he's around clothing stores, and uraraka was looking at mannequin with clothes then she drag him inside one, inside he only saw women's clothes and workers, he blushed a bit feeling embarrassed he fidget as uraraka picking different cute tops laying them over her body looking at the mirror "izuku what do you think of this top?" izuku look and see uraraka holding a small top with picture of a rabbit "I'm going to try this on and you tell me what you think?" then he walked off to the change room.

"how did this happen?" said izuku from himself.

"a girl, boy" izuku turn to see larxene inside with him "don't be surprised kemono is a big boy to be by himself "is she your girlfriend?"

"what n-no, she and I are friends" he said nervously.

"what do you think?" the two looks and see her in the shirt, its smaller then she thought "I know its small but I love it, oh larxene what do you think?" she twirled around.

"I love it, boy what do you think is she hot or what?" both teens blushed hard "come on, buy it, be sexy and we go to the lingerie store and try on some bras and make this guy here uncomfortable" midoriya blushed harder.

"oh, larxene I like that but midoriya is not exactly…" then larxene hold her hand up

"don't worry he's not going to be trying anything on, he's just going to carry our stuff"

"miss larxene…" said uraraka.

"girl, I know you want to be a hero but you're a girl, be a woman and take charge also we need someone, kemono is playing around and the others are gone, come on" then she grab the two and drag them out, uraraka said she had to pay for the shirt and larxene flung money to the employees and said 'keep the change' then the three went store to store trying on clothes, shoes, and dresses and midoriya face turned red because of the things he seen and where he was in and the girls asking his opinion, an honest one, even he said it looks good, the girls don't believe him and gave each other harsh opinion about the outfits, hips to big, not showing skin, the colour doesn't go with them or the style, midoriya can never say anything bad about a girls outfit, he's just too nice for it then they got him to carry three bags on each hand, carry two medium size boxes and an oversize hat on his head.

A few hours later they reached a café restaurant and they sat down on a large table where Xigbar, lida and Shou arrive and sat down with them.

"where's kemono?" asked lida

"he's in the park, he's getting all of his energy out, I also got him to eat fruit" said Xigbar, they ordered dinks, coffee for larxene and Xigbar, sodas for the rest.

"Xigbar I have a question for you?" asked midoriya

"yes kid"

"you're the oldest member of organisation XIII I have to ask…."

"why someone my age still working and playing hero?" midoriya nodded, most people hear about free shot being the fasted and smart, nobody know how he defeat villains or anyone "well actually this is my retirement from working with the government"

"the Japanese government?" said lida

"Chinese, American, the united kingdom, all over the world, I was hard to believe a world class white collar assassin" he said, the teens look at him with shock and disbelief, he killed people for the government and being paid for it "my last job with the government was here, thy wanted me to kill a family, I don't do family, they were yakuza's, they import and export drugs, they wanted me to kill them because their house is in the family name and if everyone with the family name is gone the government have the land, and in the house is the manifesto and every books they have on the shipping, the police could have taken down the drug branch of the yakuza's, but I could not do it, there were three kids, two boys one girl all under 5, I just could not do it, I gave the money back and I left, but they hired a different assassin and he almost killed the family, but the books and manifesto was not there, they turn it into a cold case, then I realised not more killing for me.

I still have my hero licence and I became free shot and I became a member and I help save lives" he smiled and took a sip from his cup.

"you said almost killed the family, who survived?" asked lida

"their youngest daughter, she was only a little over a year old, with no family the yakuza almost got her, but I adopted her" then he pulled out his wallet and pulled a picture of her, she has pinkish black hair, scorpion tail, red eyes, almost dressed like a hero "my girl, Diane, she living in England for semester for a school thing, I try and visit but I'm needed, it's also nice to have the house myself, I miss her cooking"

"she's beautiful" said midoriya

"kid even though she's a year younger then you, I don't want you date her" he said

"Diane quirk is it a scorpion quirk?" asked uraraka

"yes, she's good and her tail is shock full of venom"

"did she got my package?" said larxene

"yes, she did and she loves it" then they continue drinking "takes me back to my hay days"

"so larxene how did you join?" asked lida

"I bitch slap Xemnas" she said, everyone except Xigbar, mouth drop to the table "I was a bad girl bitch, with vandalism's, jaywalk, everything you can think of, I was like that because I wasn't Japanese, I'm half/half, British if you're wondering, then I saw Xemnas and I bitch slap him when he took the last muffin from my favourite baker, oh he enjoyed it, then the cops came and he drop everything, the next time he saw me, he wanted me to join him, but I said no, and he keeps coming back with offers, then one day he brought me nothing and offered to help me get my hero licence back, I lost it then I fried a villain almost to death then I lost it" then she pushed the coffee back "then he got it back for me and I said I join but no makeup, no puck outfits and work on the attitude, it took me a while, I vent it out"

"how?" asked midoriya, then she leaned to him

"adult stuff"

"okay, what's is your quirk I never seen you fight on t.v or news?"

"I have a lighting quirk, with my knives I charge it, throw it to anyone and it will realise and electrical charge and I can turn myself into lighting too" said larxene "for speed but it will paralyse me for a while"

"and me its teleportation" said Xigbar "I can do long and short distance but I can't go to a place I've never been like this kid room at his house" he pointed at lida "I don't know where it is so I might land in a wall, or somewhere else and I have no limits" he said with a smirk on his face, which larxene hated "but not all of us in organisation XIII have a rough upbringing, or a rough life we just accept everyone for who they are" then Xigbar look at his phone and saw kemono walking to them with a tired body and face.

"and it look like we Should go back, come on I'll you kemono" larxene kneeled down and picked up kemono, then they walked to the bus where gin has it running and everyone got in with midoriya and lida carry the bags, Xigbar teleported back to the school and everyone in the bus tired, in the bus most of everyone is tired and they are leaning on the wall, sleepy and tired half of them are asleep. When they arrived at the school they were woken up and they left the bus and the girls grab their bags and they skip dinner and the boys went to sleep, midoriya and lida carry kemono to his room, then they walk to their room, and lay on their beds, uraraka and larxene got their bags and went to her room, uraraka move her new clothes larxene brought for her into the drawers.

"I can't believe it, this is the first time I saw kemono tired, whenever he goes out with me, he's never tired, now he's asleep, I need to find you and your friends to tell me your secret"

"err there really got no secret, he tired himself" said uraraka "so tell me why are you and Xigbar here"

"well I came here to see kemono, he's going to need me to get strong, but he so angry he hates everything and some people, when he first got here he never talk to anyone and he got into fights with anyone"

"really, I never thought kemono is like that?"

"I'm the first person to open up to, I taught him to control his anger but he's lost it when they taunt him, never taunt him, I Should go, I have stuff to do" then larxene walk out of the room and into the court and there is Xigbar standing there on his phone.

"…. yes, I'll tell her, also how's the internship? Their doing okay…okay I'll call you back" said Xigbar, he hangs up his phone and pocket it.

"what's that about? Are we here to do what we meant to do"?

"I already did it, 10 men, knocked out and I move them to do police station near kingdom hearts, larxene what are you going to do now?"

"I'll look around, damn these government officials, I have to look after kemono"

"okay, he's your half-brother, your dad died last year I know, look if we need to move him we will, but right now you work, I'll get you a coffee and I'll tell the teachers about the people" said Xigbar, he then left and walk into the school. Larxene look up and around the housing building and she left the field and wonder.

A week passed and they are nearly finished there volunteering, just another week to go, everyone have gotten closer to the UA students and also kemono gotten a unexpected growth spurt he is nearly at tall as lida, he is excited he no longer angry or mad, for the first time everyone knows him, he is happy, he still a little wild he just run around the field tiring himself out, Xion and uraraka have become very good friends and they hang out together, midoriya and lida did anything and everything with the other students.

Kenta talked to midoriya about the hardship about his multiple personality in other words his two other brothers, and they help each other of analysing his and the other quirks. Lida try and help Mizuki concentrate on her quirk, but they usually comeback dirty and lida taking and hour shower, they tried everyone trick, even making new ones to try out but Mizuki also space out. Kemono goes to Thanatos train with, from dawn to dusk.

Today is Friday and everyone is in the library room, a large room with walls filled with book, new and old, non-fiction to fiction, but for kemono is just building a book fort for himself, everything is quiet as a library Should be but Kemono ear perked up and he turn to the window facing the front of the school and saw the rest of organisation XIII arrive, he Shou ted to them and everyone walked to the window and look, they notice everyone is in a business suit and for larxene a more women style suit, they are standing there as their limos drive off and the teachers walk over to them saying their hellos.

"I wonder why they are all here?" asked midoriya

"I don't know, I only see them come here a few at a time but never here all at once it must be important I never seen Demyx and larxene in a suit before" said Xion

"Should we ask?" said lida

"we Shouldn't" then there are more car driving up and they pull over and came out are other people but they look like government officials, some have clipboards and others with briefcases and one with a camera, they watch as xemnas spoke to them about something then they heard the door open, they turn to see sakura closing the door with her tail "miss sakura what's happening out there?"

"just some things with the board of education, xemnas wants some more funding for the school, they are just giving a tour for them, they're going to come here soon so just read and be good" he said sitting down "and kemono put the book back in the selves, we will build a fort later when they are gone" he nodded and they help kemono put the books back, then the door open and xemnas and the governmental walks in.

"and this is the library, everything is like how a library Should be and here are the students and volunteers from UA high helping" said xemnas, the people perk up at the three and write something in their boards "next is the second floor where the classes are" he turns to lead them out the one person walk to midoriya.

"excuse mind if a talk to you privately?" said the woman, her black hair tied to a bun, black tinted glasses and an expressionless face.

"oh, err okay mame" he said and the two walks out of the room and into the staff room where no one is there, the woman pulled a chair out for midoriya and herself, midoriya sat down and internally panicking.

"okay now that we are away from them I just have a few questions to ask" said the woman

"yes?"

"has Zemunasu done anything illegal, harmful, destressing or any other to the students?" she asked

Midoriya just look confused and insure what she just asked, "no they haven't" the woman write on her board and look back to midoriya.

"has any of the students hurt anyone, even you three students from UA?"

"no"

"are the teachers here abusive to their students?"

"why are asking these questions? Everyone here is fine and okay, everyone loves it here why are you asking me these questions?" said midoriya, he didn't believe what the woman is asking, she sighed and place the board down.

"my colleges and I are trying to find anything to shut this place down so these kids can go to a government homering area so they and utilise their quirks the proper way" then midoriya remember what sakura was telling him and his friends on the first day ' _the reason for the secrets is because when this place open up the government wanted the kids to become weapons for the them'_ "money for this school is going to UA high anyway, for a new computer lab isn't that nice, she gave a cute smile, but midoriya just sat stoically.

"I like this school, its helping everyone here and I don't think this place Should be shut down" he said, the woman then turns serious.

"listen kid, we want this place shut down, I even called dibs on the wrecking ball to for the first hit on this place, the money here is going to UA high, nowhere else, come on kid tell me what's bad here, the food, the beds, the teacher?"

"no one" they just sat in silence.

"fine, go back to your friends" she said, the young hero in training stood up and walk to the library and there is everyone minus xemnas and the people, lida, uraraka and Xion walk over to him.

"What do they want? I know they want something?" said Xion.

"they want to shut this school down" he said

"what?! The money is supposed to go to us" she said.

"they wanted to give it to UA" he said shamefully "I'm sorry, but we must show them that Zemunasu is a school it need to stand" they nodded, and started to make a plan.

Xemnas and government officials walked to the classroom, inside they have the desk, books, a chalkboard, and other school related stuff, some one and two look around the other write on the board, Xemnas step out of the room and turn to see Xaldin by him "how is everything? These people are looking for reason to shut this place down"

"everything is good, I also got Shou to the town clinic for a while and the man-shark he's going to stay in the deep end of the lake and the others are checking every now and then on the kids" said the long hair man.

"okay, I'm going to take them to the court field, make sure nothing happens" then he turns to the officials "okay are we going to courts? You asked for it am I right?" he said with a charming smile, they all walk out of the room and follow the man, Xaldin turn and left the hall and walk down the first floor and saw Xion, midoriya, lida and uraraka sneaking out of the library.

"what are you doing?" he asked

"we're sorry, but one of them interrogated me and asking if anything happen I Should tell her, I didn't say anything and I feel responsible about this" said midoriya.

"don't worry, we know they wanted to shut this place down, everything is okay just stay in the library till everything is over" said Xaldin, they went back inside the room and they walk back into the room and Xaldin left the building as there is Vexen, Lexaeus and Saix standing around "so you all know what to do?"

"I'm going to our off-limits areas and make sure everything is up to date" said Lexaeus.

"and I'm going to the shark and keep an eye out for him" said Vexen

"and I have to go and make sure there is no more government idiots trying to ruin everything" said Xaldin "Saix are you sure on keeping an eye out for the kids"

"I'm fine with it" said the man with the X mark on his face "I'm going in" then they left to do their mission, Vexen run to the lake and there is Thanatos holding two unconscious men in suits in each hand, and he has a large cut on his sides.

"what happen? You cold blooded thing!?" yelled Vexen.

"this one drags me out" said the shark shaking the man on the left "this one cut me, I attack without a doubt"

"okay, I'm going to freeze the cut and get rid of these jokers" Vexen walk up to the shark and place his hands on the cut and froze the blood blocking the cut then he carries the men in both his Shoulders and move then to an off limit shed for Thanatos, he went back to the shark how is in the water holding his frozen cut "I'm sorry but you must not be in the water, the water will melt the ice"

"seaweed is a better bind, I need to hide from mankind" then he walks into the water, Vexen gave a concerned look in his face and the turn around and from the blood in the sand, he walks to the frozen blood and picked it up and he thrown it into the lake, the water melted the blood and it blended with the water, then he saw xemnas and the officials walking to the lake.

"….and this is our swimming lake, whenever the kids want to come here a teacher will be present and we teach all our students CPR and basic water rescue" he explained, as the officials write on their boards, xemnas walk to Vexen "did anything happen"

"two of them tried to kill Thanatos, he overpowered them and they are unconscious in the shed" said Vexen.

"I know you" they turn to the official "you're the frozen professor, the academic, I love your work in the local univeraties" Vexen is a professor in scientific community, he gives lecture in local and high-end universities, he is also a hero known as the academic, using he ice quirk for defensive attacks and use his intelligent to win the battle.

"oh, you're a fan, I happy to see people with science in his mind, I must go, I have a few things to do" then he walks off.

Lexaeus walks to an off-limits area, where they kept their tools, gears, the main junction box, and other dangerous things for children, he turns the corner,

There is as chain gate, tall enough, and a gate with a chain and lock and its been open with bolt cutters and there inside he saw three men in suits smashing everything in sight.

"quick it's the silent strongmen, RUN!" the three was about to run but Lexaeus lift his arms and the small stones and pebbles in the floor and they fling up from the ground and attack the men, the stones and pebbles knocked the men unconscious, he looks around and everything is destroying and broken, his heart is beating fast and everyone is going to come soon, and they can't see this.

"need help?" the silent man turn to the corner and there is the schemer, Zexion "I saw them coming this way, I'll create a wall, I hope they believe it" the emo young adult pull the silent back, out of the off- limit and walk back in "make sure they don't go in" then he pulled out a book, it's the lexicon, he open it and his eyes glowed white, and the light and sight around his created a wall and to the silent hero, the off-limit is restore but only in sight "okay here they are" the red head turn to see the officials and xemnas walking up to them.

"this is one of our off-limits areas, the gate is a standard and the only people with the key is the caretaker and teachers" the officials write on their clips boards and they left the area to a different place, Xemnas then turn and spoke, "Zexion what happen?"

The wall drops and Zexion panted "they broke everything, don't worry I think they brought it" he said then they walk out together and Lexaeus and Zexion left their leader alone. Zexion the double take hero, the schemer is an emo young adult how uses illusions to wins fights and trap villains, he uses his book to create fake monsters to fight, the book is full of pictures and images of monster's weapons, and other thing to fight with, he works in kingdom hearts as the second in charge of projects and inventions.

The wondering hero, silent strongmen, Lexaeus is a wondering hero, no one every knows where he is or where he works, most think he live in the mountains or forest because of his quirk. The only people who knows him is organisation XIII, and his family, his quirk is the lavation of rocks and stones, he trains to a point he can do it with his mind, his physical build is a match of his quirk and his weapon the axesword. Now they are at the front of the school with the rest of the team. The team is standing around and they saw the officials finishing off the sightseeing, and they are walking pass them and walking into their cars, with one walking to Xemnas. Saix brought the kids outside and they watch with their heart fill with fear of the school, then the last one went inside the school and they drove off, Xemnas turn to them and walk to the kids, and the teachers walk out with a worrying look printed on their face.

"WE PASSED!" he Shouted with a smile in his face, everyone cheered, some hugged each other's, some jump in joy, and the rest cheered in their own way "I say tonight we have a BBQ to celebrate of our passing the inspection everyone deserves it and its all on me" he said

"to the store" Shouted Xigbar

"let's change into something more comfortable said marluxia.

"we'll get the sides ready" said larxene

"and the rest of us will set everything up" said Saix, everyone then made themselves busy, the rest of the members changed and left the grounds and walk to the lake and get the area ready for everyone else, the kids went and help teachers and made side, got drinks, and snacks for the BBQ, the UA students went and help everyone bringing the BBQ set, chairs, fold up tables, and other items to the lake beach, they went back and forth getting everything and slowly they brought the food, meat, and drinks to the beach.

Evening came and Xigbar brought Shou from the clinic and happy to hear the news, he got himself fully dress head to toe, he helps out as much for Iida and try to get close to him, uraraka, Xion and Mizuki sat by the quirk made pier, most of the boys have played around, the member brought the meat and fish for Thanatos so he doesn't bother them for their food. Night falls upon them and the food is ready and everyone ate, the members shared their stories and adventure, as well as the teachers, midoriya told them what UA is like, Iida talks about the studies to Shou , and uraraka asked Xion to come to the city so she and the rest of the girls in her class can go out shopping or karaoke, Demyx sang his songs with beat in it, the water in the lake more with the music and midoriya recorded it as well as taking photos, getting number of their newly formed friendship. Everything is perfect on that night, then axel reviled to the UA students what he does for work, and he went to the other side of the lake and he used his fire quirk and created something close to fireworks then Roxas help and everything I just.

Perfect for everyone in Zemunasu.

Then the festivities finished and Xigbar help the kids and teleport them on front of the dorm building, then they went to sleep and dream of the night and the BBQ.

 

 

* * *

A few days passed and they are coming to the end of the volunteering session, tomorrow they are going home, and they are going back to school the day after, everyone is sad they have to go, now midoriya and Iida are packing their clothes, toiletries and other items they brought in the small town and was given to them as gifts, from the teachers some books, Thanatos the rhyming shark he given them a few of his teeth's (it's a great white, they can regrow them), from them members of organisation XIII just little palm size charms and the kids given them a photo album of their days. Then kemono walks in with a box in hand he places it one the bed "what's this?" asked Iida

"something okay" he hissed then he walks off, the two looks at the box and open it inside is a pile of shiny rocks, gems and crystals.

"their pretty" said midoriya "I wonder why he gave it to us" he asked as he packed the box in his bag he look at the door thinking someone is would walk in and he walk to the door and there is Xion and uraraka just walk to the door "oh hello what are you doing?"

"come to my room there's something I want to give you guys" said Xion, midoriya and Iida stop and walk altogether to the Xion room when they got to the door they stop while the black hair girl rummaged around "where the hell is it?"

"what are you looking for?" asked uraraka

"the blasted machine"

"what machine?" asked Iida, then Xion pulled out a medium box when she opens it there are inks, a nozzle and a small motor "IS THAT A TATTOO MACHINE?!"

"yes, yes, it is" as she set it up uraraka spoke out.

"sorry it was my idea, when I asked how Roxas remembers Xion without the bracelets she told me about the tattoos then I ask if she could give us one, so we can remember her as well"

"I'm not sure, but strands of hair will break and we going to forget you" said midoriya "I think it's a good idea"

Iida step up "midoriya do you really want a permanent tattoo, on your body just think if it, when people will find out about it they could want you to remove it and…."

"I'm just going to tattoo a small dot with my blood in the ink" tenya turn to the black hair girl "it's just a small dot anywhere, on your leg, neck, even arm it just a small black dot beside axel showed me how to work it" then he turns to a bottle of ink spelled 'blood ink' and hooking it in the needle and place the sterile cleaning wipes on the table and put one black gloves "who's first?"

"I'll go" said uraraka she sat on the chair and held out her arm, as Xion wipe clean a stop on her arm, and started the machine and the needle pierced her arm, she try and keep a brave face it was only on for a few seconds and there is a small black dot on her arm, big enough to see as well small for people to not notice, midoriya and Iida was next, they only suffer a few seconds and they were done midoriya had it on his forearm and Iida had his on leg next to his engines, everything looks okay no smears nobody forgot Xion and no side effect from the 5 minute procedure and Xion put everything way the bloody ink is thrown away because the blood will go bad and its needed to be fresh.

"so Xigbar going to be here in a few minutes with some of the other kids coming back, he said he bring you guys back to the city" said Xion.

"really?" asked midoriya

"he offered"

"excellent my family will be please if a comeback early" said uraraka, then they left Xion and they quickly finished their bags and they went out the court yard, they chatted Xion and kemono exchange numbers with the three and the same the other way around, they continue chatting till they saw a blackish arura and saw three people, one is Xigbar and the two are two other students about their ages, one look like he or she is in a space suit like 13 with three bags around him and the other is an actual centaur who is taller than the others with a carry two saddle bags.

"kids this is Atlas" Xigbar pointed to the space suited kid then to the centaur "and this is Zephyr, they're both from Greece, if your wondering" said Xigbar, zephyr horse body is like a Shire Horse with a grey coat and silver hair and his top half is in a light blue long sleeve shirt and dark green vest hoodie on

"so, who are they?" he asked

"hi, my name is midoriya izuku" he held his hand out and, but atlas just step back and went behind Xigbar, midoriya seemed confused.

"their shy" said Xion

"'their' "asked Iida

"we don't know Atlas gender?" said Xion.

"and they are running away" said uraraka pointing to atlas running with his bag into one of the dorm room "what's his quirk?"

"classified, their here for a thing like witness protection" said Xigbar then he started to walk "give me about half hour I need a bathroom break" then he left and went inside the building stretching his arms and body.

Midoriya turn to Zephyr "so your quirk is a centaur?"

"yep"

"is it odd your basically half naked?" asked uraraka, the boys turned with a face showing 'did you really asked that question?' "sorry I didn't mean to ask it"

"no, it's alright, yes its odd but if I wear cloths over my legs, I get over heated during the winter it's the other way around, I wear a regular blanket and leg warmers on my legs and all the heat go up to my torso"

"so that mean you wear something light on?" asked midoriya.

"yep" then he walks around them and till he near Xion and pulled out something from his saddle bag it was a worn-out horse shoes "I change my shoes I was thinking if the other would like some for their rooms"

"you wear horse shoes" asked midoriya, Zephyr lift up his back-left leg, the green hair boy walks behind him and look at the hoof, the shoe is new and still shiny with scoff marks already "wow, why do you live here, some one like you would be okay living an ordinary life"

"not if your family live in the city in a small apartment with the only one how take up about half of the space is you, when I heard about this place my parents is okay for me to come here, I here a can run and learn more about myself, I compete in archery and I'm really good"

"sorry but I got to ask" Zephyr look at uraraka "can I ride you?" she asked blushing realising what she said, "I mean get on your back like a horse, I'm very sorry if I…"

"I don't mind, Xion can you help me with my bags" then Xion unstrap the saddle bags and pull them off the centaur "okay I'll help you get up" he moves to the benches and gestured her up, uraraka set up and struggled to get on Zephyr, when she does he held his torso.

"sorry" then she about to let got but Zephyr held her arms, keeping them in place

"actually its better if you hold me, you could fall off" the brunette tighten then feeling Zephyr vest against her cheek, then he started to simply walk around the court as uraraka gotten used to it Zephyr started to pick up speed galloping around the building, as this was happening midoriya for some reason feel jealous and angry of Zephyr, he doesn't know why he can't place it but he's jealous he watches uraraka laugh in joy, he turn his hands into fist and fidget his feet 'I can go faster even Iida can go fast, I bet I can still go fast if I carry uraraka in my arms, why is my face heating up, AM I JEALOUS?!' he thought then he saw Zephyr stop on front of them and help the girl off him.

"oh, my it is amazing Zephyr, I can't believe it, it feels amazing"

"well I have to go and put my stuff away" then he turns to Xion and picked up his bags and trotted away to his room.

"oh, my that was fun now I wish I could stay and hang out with Zephyr" midoriya jealous grew on Zephyr.

Then they heard something from the building and there is a few more students walking in passing everyone some just said hello to Xion and her new friends, some walk pass them ignoring them like they don't want anything to do with them, then they saw Xigbar walking up to them "well let's get going I don't want to be late at kingdom hearts with Saix expecting me on time" he said "okay hold on to me and tightly or you will end up somewhere between here and there" he said they grab their bags and Xion rushed to her room and grab her back pack with her wallet and camera inside, they held his arms and coats. They felt an arura around them, they felt transparent and all they saw a purple tub like tunnels or tree routes, leading everywhere they saw looks amazing then they can see the city quickly passing building, parks, houses and roads they finally see themselves inside a building and the arura disappeared and they can clearly see the inside of the building and they can see the building is kingdom hearts, the place is open and filled with office cubicles, the workers look up to see them "woops wrong floor" everyone let go of Xigbar, Iida look at his watch and see its 5 minutes passed from the school to kingdom hearts "come on, we will walk to the Saix" then they left the floor to the elevator, when the silver machine open an office worker is inside looking at his watch, when he look up he saw them.

"what floor?" asked an office worker.

Xigbar look at the floor they are currently on  _floor 15_  then he pulls out an ID card and swipe it on a black scanner "executive floor" then he presses floor 45 and they all move up only a few floors and stop to let the office worker out and they continue the lift up, and Xigbar spoke "so if Saix ask why you're here tell him I had no choice, which I did"

"why?" asked Xion then the lift stops at the floor and there is Saix there with his arms cross and looking upset

"where were you, I waited for about half an hour" he yelled at the man with the eye patch, then he notices the four teens "why are they here?"

"they want to hang out around here, Xion knows where everything is" he said and turn to them "my office is down the hall here, leave your bags there and wonder" he said, Xion gestured to them and they went to a door and it just have the roman numeral 3 and open it, inside it there are maps, photos of landscapes and areas all over the world, "wow I never thought he travel to these places" said midoriya

"he actually took all of us a field trip to Disneyland" said Xion

"REALLY?!" they all yelled, Xion nodded, they left their bags and left, she then got them to follow her to down the hall to one of the board rooms, inside there is a bar, chairs, pool table and TV with the latest game console, racks of DVD, and five expensive massage chairs, they the three UA students split up and look at everything, uraraka went behind the bar and found drinks thy can drink and so many snacks, lida sat down on one of the massage chairs and turn it on, and midoriya went to the console and saw how many games been download.

"wow I can't believe this is a meeting room" said uraraka

"because its not" then he flips a switch turning on the light outside say a meeting is on, "everyone in organisation XIII need a break once and a while" she turns to uraraka who is eating one of the snacks "so how want to beat axel score in a fighting game?"

"which one there is 5 here?" said midoriya looking though the games, triple A game, first person shooters, indie games, hack and slash, horror, RPG's and racing games, then midoriya stop at the five fighting games being the one he wanted when it first come out, 'hero all fighter' "can we?"

"of course," they all pick up a controller and started playing a in teams.

midoriya and Xion VS uraraka and Iida

thy played for hours, midoriya majorly play as all might, Xion as a hero based in London the 1# hero Excalibur the white knight hero, Uraraka played and gun head and Iida played as his brother Ingenium. During the hours they stop once and a while to eat drink and bathroom breaks, they back mouth each other playfully and for real at the high of the battle, talks about their school life and social life. They stop playing and they left to wonder around the office, they look in the members offices, went into different floors and and wonder around seeing what in them, some are offices, some are drawing stations for idea's and prototypes inventions and custom made worked for heroes too, they went to the canteen and order pizza for all of them, they went out of the office with their wallets and they went to one of the store around, a little store that sells plush toys from anime, games, movies, no heroes merch inside, a bit of a disappointment but uraraka and Xion brought plushies one of a moogle a character from a game and the other of a shark, they then went back into the company and into the fake conference room and there is Xigbar

"hay what are you doing?" asked Xion

"its time for these guys to go home" the lift his arm and tap his wrist watch and it read 1:30, their family expect them to be at the train station "grab your bags and I take all of you to the station and Xion back to school, you have to say good bye here" then they started to walk back to the office and they grab their bags uraraka and Xion hugged and quickly exchange number so they can talk, midoriya and Iida also gave their goodbyes, and gave her their numbers, and they can get hers from uraraka, they held onto Xigbar and they transported to the transition they went to meet their parents.

"there are there a bit early, but they still have to say their goodbyes.

"goodbye Xion I hope we see each other again" said midoriya, and Xion hugged him tightly, his face turned red because it's rare for a girl to purposely hug him.

"I hope so too" he returns the hug, they stop and Xion walk over to Iida and hug him too, he didn't expect it, his arm is still down, and he awkwardly try to hug her back "Iida don't be a stranger and call, I know shou would love to see you again"

"he could visit me in my dreams I talk to him there" he said, "you're sure he can't manipulate drams, right?"

"no, he can't' answered Xion, then she turned to uraraka and they look at each other emotionally, they want to say good bye to each other, but they started to cry, and they wanted to say goodbye to each other but thy want they held each other and started to cry "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE YOUR MY FRIEND"

Uraraka started to cry too "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE TOO, I WANT TO STAY TOO" they babbled and asking Xigbar to let uraraka stay at the school.

"you know I can't beside she is in control of her quirk, but you guys can come back and visit when ever you want, everyone will be happy to see you, but everything must end" he said scratching the back of his head then he turns and saw their family "we should go now"

"goodbye uraraka"

"goodbye Xion" and they left to the separate ways and their separate lives.


End file.
